


Rainbow

by Calsier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana is trying to get Tsuna to be sociable to people, but because of a past incident, Tsuna has some issue with trust. Will Reborn be able to convince him to make some friends or will he alone forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated here in a LONG while, but to be fair I did complete the story. Not here obviously, but on www.fanfiction.net. My pen name on there is Dobby123. I will be moving those stories on here, for those who prefer this site. It just will be slowly. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this story, errors and all, and check out the rewritten version on my other page. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

The day started off as normal for the Sawada residence. The only son of Nana and Imeitsu Sawada was up bright and early to start his day of school. He was always at school early, was he was an average B-student, and he was respected if not slightly feared by his class. Tsuna sat down at the breakfast table with his mother when she put down a piece of advertising paper in front of him.  
Let Your Child Be the Leader of Tomorrow.  
Your child will be tutored to be best in academics, athletics, and/or social skills.  
*The only payment will be of room and board.  
Tsuna not being one to jump to conclusion, decided to ask his mother about. “So what this about” He asked as he pushed the paper back and started eating again.  
His mom a happy go lucky woman, when she wanted to be, beamed, “I decided to get you a tutor.”  
Tsuna jumped up and scream, “The hell mom, if you wanted A’s you could’ve just said something.” Deliberately misunderstanding the whole point of the AD. Tsuna was a B- average student in his class. While he “could” do better he choose not to, because he’s satisfied with what grade he has.  
Nana jumped up to, “You know exactly what I meant.”  
Tsuna turned his head. “We’re not having this conversation again.” This was the same conversation they had for the last couple of years. Tsuna lack of social skills. It’s not the social skill part that’s the problem, he just refuses to socialize. He has charm and a bit of an appeal, but he rejects any attempt of befriending others.  
Nana hates that he isolates himself, the way he do, but she’ll do anything to make him smile again.  
She watch as Tsuna charge out the house irritated again and she wondered slightly if she should just leave it alone now.  
She went outside to see a baby dressed in an expensive suit and a fedora.  
In a squeaky voice he said, “I’ll take care of your child for you.”  
Nana could only manage a weak smile and put her head in her lap.  
‘Imeitsu, I hope this works.’ She prayed that by the end of the year, Tsuna has a least one friend.  
…  
Tsuna ran to the school and in the end he made it to school before seven. Now he had a lot of time on his hand. He thought back on the conversation he and his mom had. He almost felt guilty for talking to his mom like that. She wished that she let this whole needing friend’s thing go. It was aggravating to say the least. And he felt like who need friends.  
Tsuna went by the baseball field and sat on the bleachers. Whenever Tsuna get to school really early he just watches the baseball team practice. Though sometimes he wondered if he’s slightly suicidal, because the baseball star of the school, Yamamoto Takeshi, was a real demon on the field. Tsuna watched as Yamamoto pitch at a deadly speed and never miss striking people out and he admire the way he can hit homeruns with little to no effort at all, though today Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto was a bit off his game today as he deliberately let the balls go past him. He eyed Yamamoto right arm and he noticed that he was favoring it a lot. It wasn’t until everybody on his team was “teasing” him to stop “playing” around was then only when he got “serious”. Tsuna shook my head in disgust. His own teammates and coach are ignoring the fact that Yamamoto wasn’t doing well and refusing to bench him. He would go down there to tell the coach himself, but it wasn’t any of my business and frankly he didn’t care, because if Yamamoto isn’t saying anything, then why should he.  
“Look out,” Tsuna lifted his head to see a fast ball aimed at him. Tsuna unthinkingly caught the ball, surprising himself and the baseball team.  
“For somebody who always rank low in reflexes, that was pretty quick of you,” said a squeaky voice. Tsuna looked around for the source of the voice, but saw nothing.  
…  
Class was about to start and Yamamoto wasn’t around. His baseball team saw if fit to talk about him.  
“God Yamamoto was pathetic today, he was so useless.” One of the boys said, the others nodded.  
Foolish.  
“Yeah, I hope he pulls his shit together, otherwise we’ll lose.”  
Disgusting.  
“Honestly, he better hurry up and play for real otherwise his popularity will go down, that’s the only reason why I’m friends with him.”  
Trash.  
The boys laughed and Tsuna kind of felt bad for Yamamoto. Speaking of him, he came in. Everybody surrounded him like they just didn’t bash him a second ago. And this was the perfect example of why Tsuna don’t want friends. They do shit like that.  
…  
Tsuna volunteered to clean the field after the students played. He noticed Yamamoto started to help too, but he didn’t acknowledge him, though he could feel those brown eyes on him and it made him uncomfortable that somebody would stare at him for so long. Tsuna picked up the balls and was on his last one, until…  
“Hey Tsuna-san,” Tsuna looked up and narrowed his eyes at him, but gave him his attention. “I haven’t been doing well in baseball, I can’t hit homeruns or pitch fastballs like I use too, and just this morning I could’ve had killed you, for hitting that ball like that. I never did get a chance to apologize, sorry.” He bowed, but Tsuna waved it off. “Anyways what do I do?”  
Tsuna rolled his eyes. “The answer is simple. Stop playing.” Yamamoto eyes widen a bit at the blunt statement. “You’re pulling everybody else’s weight and they’re not doing anything. So while you’re hitting homeruns and striking people out, they’re not doing anything to help. You play more games than anybody else. All those inning and you barely sit any of them out. You’re running yourself into the ground.”  
Yamamoto predictably defended them. “But they’re depending on me.”  
Tsuna rebutted, “That’s all good and all, but there is no I in team, but there is an m, for me and that’s exactly what it is, just you.” Tsuna said. “You take yourself out of the equation, they’re nothing without you. You need to hang up your baseball gear for a while and stop.”  
The two of them stared at each other, one with a confused helpless look, the other blank face.  
“You’re really think I should stop,” Yamamoto asked.  
“It’s not what I think, it’s what you should think about, and it’s your body, your health that you should worry about. You should make your own decision and not let your baseball team influence you.”  
…  
Tsuna finally made it home. He had to go the long way around the school, because some gang had started a fight at the school and the disciplinary committee had to step in and stop the mess. It got ugly real quick and Tsuna wasn’t interest in waiting it out.  
“I’m home,” he said removing his shoes at the door. He could hear his mother in the kitchen humming some song. As he made his way to the kitchen, he saw a baby in the kitchen. Tsuna just sat down waiting for mom to explain.  
“For somebody who does exceptionally well on their homework, you sure don’t put in that same effort, in class,” the baby said. Tsuna looked at the child funnily and ignored it.  
Mom put tea down in front of us and sat down. “Tsuna this is your new tutor Reborn.”  
Again, Tsuna said nothing. He was going to pretend he didn’t hear that. “Your dad specifically asked him to come over so he can tutor you if you need any help, especially with your social skills.”  
Tsuna calmly drunk his tea. He wasn’t going to let himself get insulted and he wasn’t going to scream.  
“So you guys think that my social skills are so poor that I have to have a baby tutor me in socializing?” Tsuna said incredulous. “Dad is really a trip.”  
Tsuna left the kitchen. Nana banged her head against the table. Hard.  
“This would’ve been so much easier if Imeitsu was here, but no he sends a baby tutor,” Nana grouched throwing the tea set into the sink. “Leave to me Nana darling,” she imitating her husband. “I got this. I’ll send the best tutor to help our anti social son. Soon he’ll have friends and be the most popular boy in school.”  
Reborn watched Nana slightly surprised with the change of attitude.  
“Sawada-san, please rests assure that my look doesn’t match my age, I will do my job in helping Tsuna become more sociable, but you must tell me how he got to be this way. I observed him these past few days, his interaction with the students at his school, he lacks trust in everybody around him except for you. What happened?”  
Nana scowled at the baby. “And why should I tell you?”  
“Because I’m your last option.”  
Nana felt drained all of the sudden she poured some more tea and began telling the story.  
“It happened when Tsuna was eight in elementary…”


	2. Torrent

“It happened when Tsuna was eight in the elementary…”  
“Tsuna was in fourth grade when it happened. Tsuna was smart, nice, and modest. He never had any real friends, but everybody in his class loved him.” Nana said smiling remembering the time that things were normal. “One day that all change when he met a group of kids. They seemed nice and I’m pretty sure they was nice at one point, but I don’t know…” Nana sighed. “Anyways the kids turned out to hate Tsuna for some reason, but of course they hid it well, by being extremely nice to him.” Nana eyes turned icy cold. “It was summer time when it truly happened. Tsuna went to go to the park to play with the neighborhood kids. He never went, apparently he met up with his friends on his there and they convinced him to go to Namimori forest. They took him deep into the forest where about a hundred years ago, when people still inhabited Namimori forest, to the village like area. They had about six wells out of six of them only two of them had ropes.” Reborn gripped his tea he knew where it was going, it was so blaringly obvious. “They push him down a well that was half made, they dug it a little deeper so that it was impossible for a child his age to be able to climb out of. Then…” Nana sniffles a little bit. “They tried to bury him, they were kicking all the loose dirt into the well, before they backed out of it. In the end they left him.”  
…  
I was so scared and alone. I knew nobody was going to find me I was sure of it. I cried all by myself with only the air to hear me. I couldn’t believe they did this to me. I couldn’t believe that that how they really felt about me.  
Arrogant.  
Annoying.   
Teacher pet.  
A kiss up.   
Snooty.  
It hurt so much and now I was going to die because of it. I tried to climb out many times by myself but I kept falling back in. Now I’m sore, tired, and hungry, and it was getting dark and windy. Mom hated these kind of nights because it usually mean trouble for her daffodils, a typhoon was coming. And I was scared to death.   
I lost track of time and the typhoon got worst and worst. The hole I was in was filling up with water which was unusual for that to happen, but it was and I couldn’t swim yet.   
…  
Nana shook her head. “I thought it was weird that Tsuna didn’t come home before six like I instructed him, so I went to find him. I checked around all the parks asking kids if they seen my son, I even as his friends and they lied to me to. All the adults gathered to help me find Tsuna, because they knew how responsible Tsuna was. We went all around Namimori until a kid told me that he overheard Tsuna and his “friends” were talking about going to Namimori forest. We search all over Namimori forest until we stumble upon the village.” Nana was shaking by then. “I don’t know what possessed me to look in the well, but I did, and when I saw Tsuna. He almost drowned in that well.”  
…  
Reborn looked at Tsuna who was seemingly unaware of his presence and was staring at the wall. The boy suffered from insomnia and abhorred the thought of swimming and don’t like closed space much. He doesn’t like physical contact and he doesn’t trust anybody except of himself and his mother.  
Reborn I almost lost him that day and in a way I did. You know when you get to a certain point in life you learn that you can’t trust everybody. Tsuna learned that the hard way. I just hope that he don’t take that saying to his grave.   
Reborn could council the boy, not like it would do much. The boy moved on from the incident, he just left trust at the bottom of that well.   
…  
It was an over cast the next day. Tsuna was on the roof and so was Yamamoto he was standing by the gate looking satisfied yet depressed greatly. Tsuna could only wonder how he could pull off two completely different emotions at once.  
“I thought about what you said and I realized how true it was,” Yamamoto said leaning on the gate. “Well deep down I already knew I just refused to acknowledge it. I heard what they said about me in the classroom that should’ve been the answer I was looking for, but I was still being stupid. I went to baseball practice and all I heard was how lucky they was to have me on the team, because with me they didn’t have to do anything. It was hurtful, so I decided to put my baseball gear away.”  
Tsuna looked at him as if to ask, ‘Yet you’re still depressed.’   
Yamamoto eyes dimmed a little bit, “Baseball was really all I was good at.”  
Tsuna snorted, he didn’t believe you could only be good at one thing. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in surprised, unable to believe that he was capable of such action.  
“You have a good arms and legs, you’re fast, you have good reflexes, sharp set of eyes, you can be in anything,” Tsuna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, to other yes, to the boy he was talking too, clearly not. “You can play tennis, lacrosse, basketball, volleyball, kendo, or soccer. You’re not limited like some people are.”   
Yamamoto thought about it and laughed. “You’re right, I’m not limited to anything.” Tsuna turn to leave sense he was done eating lunch. What happened next wasn’t what he expected. There was a loud creak and a snapping sound like a chain broke. Tsuna saw Yamamoto wide brown eyes staring at him. Yamamoto was falling.  
…


	3. Eruption

Yamamoto falling wasn’t like those overdramatic movies where the victims fell in slow motion. Yamamoto had fallen quicker than Tsuna thoughts to save him. He ran to the edge of the roof expecting to see a bloody-mangle body, but to his immense relief, though it didn’t show on his face, that Yamamoto managed to catch himself in the midst of his shock.  
“Give me your hand,” Tsuna said surprising himself in his act of bravery and willingness to touch another person. Tsuna position himself to pull Yamamoto up.  
Yamamoto in grabbed Tsuna hand with his free one and Tsuna started pulling, but Yamamoto was heavier than they originally thought. Tsuna however didn’t stop trying. Pull and pull was what Tsuna did but Yamamoto couldn’t pull himself up.  
It looked like a hopeless cause. If Tsuna let go Yamamoto will fall to his death, if Tsuna don’t let go they will both fall. It was a hopeless situation. He doubt anybody will come in time to help.  
“Tsuna let me go,” Yamamoto said trying to be brave, but he knew he didn’t want to die. And Tsuna wasn’t going to let him, not if it was in his power to help him. Tsuna didn’t know where these streams of feelings were coming from, but he would worry about them later.  
“Try to get a better grip on the roof,” Yamamoto stared at Tsuna who was still pulling and he wasn’t going let the small boy efforts go to waste. So he pulled up with all his might. His right arm was weak since it’s been unusually sore the past few days, so the pain in his arm escalated.  
Tsuna started pulling with both his hands and Yamamoto was final able to get one leg on the roof. And by the grace of some deity above he was saved.  
After that, the disciplinary committee rain hell on them.  
…  
Yamamoto stayed in his dad line of sight for the next couple of days. His dad looked at him like he was about to disappear. He could tell his dad flashback to the time mom left them and it left his dad devastated. Dad never told him how his mom left this world, but it must’ve been in a horrible way because, he could see how grief stricken his dad was.  
Yamamoto tried to talk to Tsuna on more than one occasion, but the boy refused to look at him. The students didn’t make it any easier on him when they kept bombarding him with stupid questions such as, ‘Did you really try to commit suicide,’ or ‘Did you try to commit suicide after you quit baseball,’ or ‘Is it true that Tsunayoshi-san saved you from committing suicide’. Yamamoto shook his head genuinely confused. Did he look like somebody who would commit suicide because of some sport he quit himself?  
“The boy who saved me is antisocial to the extreme, he don’t talk to anybody and he doesn’t have any friends, he don’t even like to be touch, yet he gave me some helpful advice and he saved me,” his dad stopped what he was doing and listened to his son. It was rare for him to be honest with himself. “I try to speak with him, but he avoids me like a plague what should I do. I never even got the chance to thank him properly.”  
Yamamoto knew who his son Takeshi was talking about. The Sawada kid. Yamamoto was a little young to remember what happened six years ago. The day the poor kid lost his trust in everyone except his mother and how the poor kid who flinch at any physical contact and he stayed distance.  
Yamamoto might not be able to reach the boy if he was confused, but there was nothing wrong with pushing his kid in the right direction.  
“Maybe if you earn the boy trust somehow maybe you two will be good friends.” Yamamoto hinted.  
Yamamoto tilted his head. “What does trust have to do with anything?”  
“Everything.”  
…  
Reborn had to give Yamamoto his props. The boy was still able to keep his composer, but it won’t be to keep it for long. He was already beginning to get the look in his eyes. A predator chasing after his prey. He better stop the kid now, before he accidently corner the kid and scare him completely off.  
“You find him in the garden.” He left the hall to go to his student. He was beginning to worry about the kid health.  
Reborn watch Tsuna lying in bed not sleeping again. Even the strongest pills that Reborn had got from Shamal didn’t help. The only thing the pills did was put him in a trance like sleep. It was obvious the boy’s health was deteriorating. Not sleeping for six years could kill a person, yet the boy managed to get by without going remotely crazy.  
The boy turned in his bed staring at the ceiling this time. Reborn got a clear view of the boy eyes. They were dark with the lack of sleep. Pretty soon makeup will not cover those eyes good enough.  
…  
Yamamoto stalked to the gardens in hope to catch Tsuna once and for all. He won’t let him get away from him. He’s determined to get Tsuna to talk to him and he won’t let him go until he does, but first. Yamamoto slowed down to calm himself down. It won’t do any of them any good if he comes at Tsuna like a ravaging beast.  
He kept Tsuna within his sights while slowly approaching him. Tsuna was standing in the middle of the garden as he walked up to him. He noticed something off about Tsuna. The way he stood, he was leaning over and it took Yamamoto a few seconds to realize that Tsuna was falling.  
Rushing to the smaller boy side, he checked him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt. The only thing that was noticeable on the boy was his obvious exhaustion. Yamamoto touched Tsuna face and felt a dusty substance on his thumb. He rubbed over Tsuna face to reveal two huge dark circles over the boy’s eyes.  
Just what is this?  
…


	4. Tranquil Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated here in a LONG while, but to be fair I did complete the story. Not here obviously, but on www.fanfiction.net. My pen name on there is Dobby123. I will be moving those stories on here, for those who prefer this site. It just will be slowly. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this story, errors and all, and check out the rewritten version on my other page. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

Tsuna knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid Yamamoto for long. He was getting that look in his eyes. He was growing more and more determine to catch him with each hour and he knew even for Yamamoto his patience was wearing out. Tsuna trotted to the garden thinking that he would be able to escape, but he heard Yamamoto not too far from him. Curse those long legs of his. The only reason why Tsuna is going out of his way to avoid him was because he knew that Yamamoto wanted to be his friend and he wouldn’t have that and the second reason. Tsuna had some odd attraction to the boy. Not the love attraction, but he wasn’t able to explain what kind of attraction it was. It felt like he needed to be near him. He was so calm despite his happy all-the-time demeanor. He made Tsuna feel safe even when they were both in danger of losing their lives. 

Tsuna needed him. He wanted him. But he denied himself of that comfort because of his fears. He wish he didn’t feel that way, but it was hard not to. After all what’s stopping somebody from tossing him in front of a car this time?

Tsuna felt himself sway a bit. He didn’t feel so good.   
…  
Tsuna woke up in a blue room. It was pretty because it was like a midnight blue and he was underwater. He loved. Which was strange because he never particularly liked anything. He floated around the room and he heard a familiar voice…

“Tsuna,” Tsuna turned and was surprised out of his skin. He saw Yamamoto standing face to face to him. His space was being invaded and he tried to get away, but Yamamoto grabbed him. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you,” Tsuna lied.

“Then why aren’t you talking to me?”

“Why should I there is nothing to talk about,” Tsuna said bluntly trying to get away from Yamamoto. He was weak at the moment so getting out of his grip.

“Yes there is, you won’t even listen to me when I try to show you my gratitude for saving my life,” Yamamoto said shaking Tsuna a bit. “I wanted to say thank you but you always turn your back on me. Why? Why do you do that? I’m trying to be your friend.”

“I don’t need friends,” Tsuna bit out, trying to control himself for some reason he felt all his walls dropping in the place. All those defenses he built up to not let himself get emotional or caught up in people were dropping. Why? Why is this happening? Is it because of him? Tsuna squirmed. He was scared. He was really truly scared. And Yamamoto saw it.

“Why do you look at me with such fear,” Yamamoto caressed Tsuna cheek. “Why are your eyes so black like you haven’t slept in years? Why do you shut people out of your life? Do you not trust us? Me?”

“Of course I don’t,” Tsuna snapped. “Why should I? I’m not going to give you the same opportunity that the other guys had. You’re not going to hurt me.”  
Yamamoto looked hurt and confused. He didn’t understand why Tsuna thought that way. 

“Why do you think I’m going to hurt you?”

Tsuna snorted in contempt.

“Don’t you hate me?”

“Are you jealous of me?”

“Do you think I’m snooty?”

“Do you think I’m a teacher’s pet?”

“Do you think I’m a show off?”

“Do you think I should die?”

Smack.

Tsuna face was red and Yamamoto eyes were blazing.

“What is wrong with you?” Yamamoto roared. “How can you say something like that? Why would you think something like that?”  
Tsuna grew solemn and floated back.

A black hole warped in front of the two and Yamamoto was taken into Tsuna’s past.  
…  
The Discipline Committee leader, Hibari Kyoya, followed the two students that were skipping class. He knew very well who those two students were, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi. He knew Sawada well because he was the only student seemingly unafraid of him and follows yet defies the rules at the same time. He also has the students in the school wary of him for some reason. And the boy was sick. Then there was Yamamoto, the ex star player of the school before he quit. The boy finally saw that he was being used and left leaving the team to make do for themselves.

Frankly he never really thought he get close to those two especially Sawada. With what happened on the school roof he was actually almost sick to his stomach when he heard that Sawada and Yamamoto almost fell off the roof because one of the gates got rusty and Yamamoto fail. It surprised him even more when he heard that Sawada actually went out of his way to save him. 

Sawada was a mystery to Hibari. Hibari wants to figure him out, but he doesn’t know how to go by it so he just stayed hidden in the shadows.

Hibari wanted to bite them to death for breaking the rules, but Hibari could never hit Sawada so he left. The two will never realized that their lives were spared for the umpteenth time.  
…  
Reborn observed the two boys as Yamamoto griped Sawada into a bone crushing hug and didn’t let go. The two stood there for a long while and didn’t move an inch. Reborn with his sharp eyes could tell those two were in a trance. He wanted to snap the two out of it, but it would be against his better judgment if he did so he waited.  
…  
Yamamoto was angry. His eyes held pity for a split second but he wiped it clean off his face.

“Pity isn’t what you want, so I won’t pity you, though I’m sorry something like that happened to you.” Yamamoto said sincerely. “I’m happy that’s you manage to move on with your life with only light suffering, but you have to let your past go completely if you hope to ever get normalcy in your life. You need friends. New friends. Reliable friends. Friends that you can trust. I’ll you this now and I learn this from my dad, ‘Not every friend you have will be by your side forever, they might betray you or they simply fade away, but it’s not worth shutting other people out especially when the next person that come into your life might be your friend forever.’”

Tsuna eyes widen at the truth of those words.

Yamamoto held his hand out, “So Tsuna will you be my friend? Will you place your trust in me?”  
…  
Nana stood out in the rain. It rained so suddenly that she really didn’t bother to hurry back into the house. She just stood there staring into the sky feeling oddly happy. It was like the sky and the rain finally made peace with each other. For that she was glade for the both of them.  
…  
So Yamamoto and Tsuna were finally able to talk to each other. Isn’t that grand?


	5. Terrorist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mentioned it before, but I do have a re-written version of this story. So if you like to check it out, please do. 
> 
> Thank you.

Three Weeks Later:

Tsuna had a hard time staying awake while Yamamoto was in the same room. It felt like every time he stayed in a room or near him for too long he gets sleepy. It’s like his mind and body slows down and he sleep. Reborn says it’s because of Yamamoto personality, but if that’s the case then why does he see rain all the time when he sleeps?

Tsuna drifted on and off while trying to listen to whatever Reborn was talking about.

“Tsuna stop fighting off your sleep and take a nap like a good boy,” Reborn said mockingly. Every since he found out that Yamamoto is the reason he can sleep now even if it’s for a short time. He milks it for all it’s worth by inviting Yamamoto over all the time. 

Yamamoto tries to give him space, but Reborn…can be very convincing plus you add Tsuna mother in the mix, Yamamoto is practically a family member now. 

“I’m not a kid,” Tsuna said yawning and rolled into Yamamoto lap.

“But you’re acting very childish.” Tsuna didn’t hear that comment.  
…  
Tsuna woke up to something burning. He jumped up to see the whole room ablaze. He was scared because he was alone and he was trapped in the room with no way out. The flames burned him and he could feel the sadness and the hate in the flames and the need for help. He had to get out. He tried to move but the flames seemed to have had life of its own and it blocked his path. 

Tsuna turned and turned and turn and the results were the same. At the rate the flames were going he was going to be burn alive. 

Scared and alone, he crouched into a ball trying to make himself very small and the heat was gone. He figured he died. He heard a child crying. Looking up very surprised and very much alive, he stood up looking for the source of the crying. When he reached a certain point of the room he saw a kid with silver hair crying.

Not one for being tact, Tsuna tried to ask the question nicely, but it came out coldly.

“Why are you crying?” The silver hair kid looked at him with those water jade eyes. 

“I can’t find my way out.”

Tsuna sighed, so the kid is lost and he has no clue where he’s at either. The red room literally led to nowhere. It was endless.

“Well you’re lost, I’m lost, might as well stick together,” Tsuna said holding his hands out. Even though he still don’t like touching people a bit, the same way with talking, he’ll make an exception for his mother, strangely enough Reborn, Yamamoto and this kid. He felt like this kid needs somebody in his life anyways.

The kid gapped at him like he was so surprised that somebody offered to help him. Tsuna had an odd feeling that there was more to the story but for now he’ll let it be until they got out of the room.

The two of them walked for what seemed like hours before the little kid spoke.

“Neh, why did you take me with you,” The boy asked.

“Cause it was the right thing to do,” Tsuna said. It was a good enough of an answer, but the boy still asked more questions.

“Why, you don’t like people and you hate touching people too all and all you don’t trust anybody.”

Tsuna stopped and looked at the perceptive boy. “How did you know that?”

“Your hands,” He said like it said it all and in truth it did. He was holding my hands while mines were limp. I wasn’t holding his hands like I thought I was. And I kind of felt depressed.  
The boy giggled, “It’s alright, trust is a fragile thing, the fact that you had enough heart to not to leave me behind like you probably would’ve done a couple a week ago is a miracle in itself. I’m glad I met you, but I have a question, am I a burden?”

Tsuna wondered where that question came from, “I don’t know you well enough to call you a burden.”

The boy smiled at the honest answer. “Then can I ask for a favor?” Tsuna tilted his head to show he was listening. “Can you save me?”

“Save you?”

“Can you stop me from doing something I might regret, I’m one a self-destructive path and I can’t seem to stop myself, I know I shouldn’t ask you this because it’s none of your business but,” the boy was in tears. “I feel since I at least tried to reach out to someone so I guess I can die in peace. Thank you.”  
…  
Tsuna woke up with a start. He cheeks were wet and he was deaf against Yamamoto and Reborn questioning since he made his way to his desk and pulled out a retractable staff that his dad got him a year after the incident.

He learned how to use it, but he never used it since he never got into a fight before, but he’ll use it if he put up any resistance.

Storming out the house he let his senses guide him to where he needed to be. He made to a bridge. And for some odd reason there were no cars or bus commuting on the bridge. When he looked around he saw the reason why. There stood a boy about his age. He had silver hair. Tsuna tried to remember where he seen that color before. When the boy eyes met his, Tsuna was surprised. It was the boy except he was older. He was the boy that was crying out for help. Tsuna took a step forward and was about to confront him when he saw bombs strapped around his chest.

“What,” the question was stuck in his throat but he coughed it out. “What are you doing?”  
The silver hair boy scoff, “What does it look like I doing?”

“Taking a cheap way out of life,” Tsuna said.

The boy snarled, “And what would you know?”

“I don’t know.”

The silver hair stared at Tsuna like he was trying to figure him out. “Why are you here?”

Tsuna shrug, “You look like you need some help.”

The boy turned his back on him, “Like I need help.”

“If that’s the case then why are you carrying bombs on you, are you going to kill yourself, if that’s the case don’t inconvenience anybody else. Seriously coming up to Japan with all those bombs make you look like a suicide terrorist.” The boy look stupefied at the analogy and found him spot on. “Tell me, why you are doing this.”

Gokudera eyes darkened as if he had a flash back. He shook his head. “I hate liars.” Tsuna blinked. Liars? Isn’t everybody a liar? “I know that everybody lies, but there is a difference between lying to help somebody and lying to hurt somebody. My family they lied to me about my mother and about me.”

Tsuna could only guess what this was about. “What happened?”

“I’m a bastard child.”


	6. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a rewritten version, I'm about five chapters in.

He was a bastard child, the silver head said to Tsuna. Tsuna had to stop himself from saying something really mean because seriously a “bastard child”? Take a number kid and join the rest of the world because you aren’t the only one. However, the story behind the attempted suicide made sense if he wasn’t like several years too late so he must’ve found something meaningful in his life. So without further ado, Tsuna proceeded to slap the everlasting shit out of the boy.

“Your type of people really grates on my nerves thinking that suicide is the only option well it isn’t,” Tsuna snapped. “You want to know the affect you have on us when you kill yourselves? The mess we have to clean after you guys attempt to become freaking one with the pavement. I had a rough childhood life too, my so call friends were jealous of me, they deliberately threw me into a newly made well, they tried to bury me alive before their conscious got the best of them and then they left me alone in a forest where I spent the whole day in without anybody having an inkling of where I was at, then later on that same day was a typhoon came and I almost drowned in that mud when water continued to flow in. I almost died that day and the worst that happened to me was I became antisocial and lack the ability to trust. Did I try to kill myself? No, but you know what I did to get back at them? I got them thrown in jail. They’ll never see the outside world again and I continued to live. That’s the best way to get back at somebody. To live. Do you plan on doing that or are you going to let them beat you?” Tsuna sneered at the silver hair boy who was by now a simpering mess. “The way I see it now, you just managed to gather some faulty courage to kill yourself. If you was that upset at life you would’ve killed yourself a long time ago, but you didn’t so for that length of time you had a reason to live.”

Tsuna shook his head annoyed. He talked more than he actually cared for and he probably just made the boy want to jump the bridge instead of blowing himself up.  
“So maybe I did have a reason to live on, could you give me another reason to keep living?” The boy asked.

Tsuna looked back and smirk, “That’s depends on how badly you want to move on.”  
…  
Two months later:  
The summer weather came to a merciful end to everybody’s relief. During that time, Tsuna made pretty close companions, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. The three of them were always seen together and they started to become pretty popular in the school, with Gokudera and Yamamoto good looks and Tsuna’s charm, they practically claimed the hearts of most of the girls in the school.

Tsuna was standing at his locker with his shoes half on staring at the obvious love letter he received. He didn’t know what to make of it and without Yamamoto or Gokudera there to help him solve this he decided to read it himself:  
Dear Sawada-san,  
I’ve always admired you from a distant and I always thought you were a cool person. The way you look in the sun, the way you look in the rain, I felt your looks were unparallel-

Tsuna balled up the love letter and tossed it into a nearby trash. It was so stupid. He was admired from a distant. Couldn’t have liked him to much if that’s all they did. Love letters were overrated. He rather somebody came to him face to face than behind some cheesy love letter. They spoke of him like they knew him and it disgusted him.

“You seem annoyed,” a squeaky voice said. Reborn walked into Tsuna room and sat on top of the table. It was safe to say that was his lounging spot. He pulled out a chair out of nowhere and sat there waiting. Reborn knew if he wanted something out of Tsuna he was going to have to wait for it. So that’s what he did.

Tsuna thought about the love letter and grimaced. It was so stupid and annoying and it crept him out knowing somebody is watching him like that. 

Tsuna shook his head. He was going to forget about what happened.  
…  
It was lunch time at school the next day and in the end the letter bothered him a lot. Tsuna felt like his space has been encroached in he hated it. When Tsuna opened his lunch he found another letter and he promptly tossed his lunch over the roofs fence, startling Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera from the sudden action.  
Tsuna froze, he knew that Hibari might, just might kill him today for doing that. Maybe if he explained that’s he’s being harassed by love letters, the worst injury he’ll get is a slap on the back of the head, now if it landed on him while he was patrolling…

“Tsu-”

“Oi Tsuna.”

Tsuna snapped his attention back to his concern companions who were slightly in a panic after Tsuna lapse in sanity.

“Tsuna are you alright?”

“Somebody is sending me love letters and I don’t appreciate them.”

The three of them looked at Tsuna like he grown another head.

“Love letters?” Yamamoto said smiling a little. He was glad that Tsuna was experiencing some normalcy, but to toss his lunch?

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Gokudera knew how Tsuna felt about his space after making the mistake of randomly hugging Tsuna one day. The results of that day? Wounded pride and hurt feelings.

Tsuna shook his head and went to retrieve his lunch.  
…

It was just as Tsuna suspected. Hibari was pissed. It seemed the lunch only missed him by an inch and that was saying something. If Hibari was an inch over the lunch would’ve been on top of him. Ughh…

“Hibari,” Tsuna said softly. The boy looked at him with a murderous look, however Tsuna didn’t flinch. For some reason, Tsuna never actually feared the boy and that’s probably why he was in such good graces with Hibari. While others treated him like a monster because of his homicidal tendencies, Tsuna embraced them.

“Sorry, but somebody been sneaking love letters into my things and it annoyed,” Tsuna had to choose his words carefully in order not to sound like an herbivore. “Me so without thinking I tossed my lunch. Sorry I’ll clean it up right away.”

Hibari just stared at him while he went to get the cleaning supplies that happened to conveniently be there and started sweeping the mess.

Hibari walked passed Tsuna not before patting his head. 

Tsuna has to wonder sometimes. Did Hibari actually treated Tsuna like an omnivore? Or did Hibari treat him better than others because he’s more like a small animal?

Tsuna looked at Hibari as he round the corner of the school. With Hibari one will never know.


	7. Dying Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to say thanks for reading and being very patience with me as my updates on here are very slow. I've been lacking motivation to do anything on AO3 or Fanfiction.
> 
> I'll be posting this story by the two's and/or three's, so be ready for a mass update. It'll be a update in the morning and evening. 
> 
> Drop a line or two, to let me know what you think of the story.
> 
> ON THAT NOTE, this is a old story, grammar and spelling is out of this world. I have a re-written version and I'll post it up as soon as this one is done.

Tsuna felt warm. He opened his eyes to see he was sitting on a park bench. He saw kids running amok and parents yelling at their kids to be careful on the playground. He was sitting next to a peculiar kid who had dark green hair and a cow print backpack, but his attention was drawn away when the sun suddenly disappeared and it got really cold. Very cold and Tsuna found himself alone. He ran around looking for somebody anybody, but all he saw was a confused and upset kid who was crying a river and it was strange because he couldn’t hear him crying. Tsuna snapped his fingers to see if it was just him, but he was able to hear just fine. The boy on the other hand looked distressed, as he was clawing at his throat like he was in pain. He tried to run to the kid, but the kid seemed to have gotten further and further away. The boy coughed up blood and the world around Tsuna got pitch black. He felt like he was freezing to death.

One month later:

Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto sat in Tsuna’s room just thinking about what happened a couple of days ago. School was cancel for the rest of the week and possibly next week as the school was in danger of shutting down, so rumor had it. As far as it goes for students, they haven’t the slightest clue to what’s was going on. Well most of them…

“Did you hear?” Yamamoto asked. He looked disgusted and Tsuna realized he didn’t like that look on Yamamoto face for some reason.

Gokudera answered lazily, but you can see the tenseness in his posture, “About Sasagawa?” They were talking about Ryohei Sasagawa, the captain of the boxing club.

“Yeah.”

“I heard about it.” Gokudera might’ve not really cared much about the over enthusiastic boxer and his tendency to be really, really loud about everything he did and his really bad grades, but whatever the boy had lack, he made it up with motivation and persistence. “That was really fucked up with what they did to him, even worst they was his own team members.” 

Ryohei Sasagawa, is a third year at Namimori Middle School, he’s the star boxer of their school. He lacked the popularity that Yamamoto had because the students rather not lose their hearing by being next to him for too long. He’s what everybody calls the classic moron because he never actually done as well as he should’ve in his classes. It’s obvious that he has potentials with his studies it’s just he’s all into boxing. His teammates were a mystery because they were rarely ever seen and when they were seen they were usually being tossed out of the boxing ring. Something must’ve happened between them for them to do what they did to Ryohei, but it got the boxing team disband and the others expelled and the school is being sued. Ryohei’s ex teammates spiked his water bottle with some kind of toxic like acid that if it’s consumed your throat is literally destroyed, but that depends on the amount you drink. Whatever it was Ryohei might not be able speak ever again.

Tsuna frowned as thought about the dream he had the night before the incident. He didn’t recognized the child as Ryohei as he never seen his sempai before. Tsuna was more aggravated that he was having dreams always seemed to have a meaning to it, but this dream didn’t do anybody any good since Tsuna couldn’t stop the incident. Why Tsuna always feel the urge to go run after somebody after his dreams was beyond him, but as soon as he caught wind of the incident he visited his sempai at the hospital and consequently he met Kyoko Sasagawa, his younger sister who happened to happened to be in the same class as Yamamoto, Gokudera, and he. When he thought about it he actually knew none of his classmates. Kyoko had a weak constitution. She always got sick pretty easily so she was often at home. However she proved that her health wasn’t going to stop her from getting revenge on the school. It will be an easy battle to win, because the school was at fault for being irresponsible and boys for sabotage. All Kyoko needed was a really good lawyer and everybody was going down. 

But Tsuna digress, he saw Ryohei though. He was in pain so they had to sedate him. He really did look like a dying sun. From what Yamamoto told him. He was always bright, energetic and full of life. Well clearly he wasn’t the same anymore.   
Tsuna shook his head clear. It wasn’t his problem, but…

“What can we do?” Yamamoto asked.

Somebody knock on the door and opened it. It was Nana with a tray full of snacks.

“Hey boys, have you all decided what school you all might want to attend if Namimori shuts down?” Nana put the food down and the boys kind of just gaped at her.

“You really think the school is going to be shut down?” Yamamoto said slowly.

Nana shrug, “Well with one kid being poisoned and all the chemicals that were in that drink that that kid had drunk was found in the science lab, the school is pretty much going down because all the teachers would be fired and they would need to compensate the victim as well.” Nana said handing Tsuna an envelope. “And with all that, the school would be broke. Now if they can appeal to the victim and compromise with them, the only people who would get fired are the science teachers and the principal for good measures.”

Gokudera snorted, “If they had to shut the school down for something as simple as that, the school really might really be going down.” Gokudera noticed the pink and blue envelope Tsuna had in his hand. “Another love letter at a time like this?” Tsuna was already in the process of ripping the letter up, but Yamamoto snatched it away.

“Well let’s put the school behind for the moment and see what this is all about.”

“Ehh,” Tsuna said smartly.

“You’ll never get rid of this admirer if you don’t look to see who this person that has been trying to court you for the longest is,” Tsuna shrug. He wasn’t about to go meet anybody, but knowing Yamamoto and Reborn, he’ll be putting his shoes on before he manage to blink. “Let’s see…”

Dear Sawada-san,

I take it that since you never responded to my letters, this must be your way of rejecting me. I respect that, but I still would like to meet you in person just so we can talk. I know you’re not a people person, but I would like it if you just stay with me even if it’s just a few minutes to express my feelings to you.

This will be my last letter to you. I’ll be at the Sakura Park at 5 this evening so I’m hoping that you’ll make it.

From

Hajime Fujioka

Gokudera voiced out Tsuna question, “Who is that?”

Yamamoto shrug, “Maybe I’ll go with you just to make sure that you’re safe.” 

Tsuna pulled out his retractable staff as if to say, ‘I can protect myself.’

Yamamoto beamed, “So that mean you’re going.” Tsuna nodded and got up to leave. He was already downstairs before his mother asked.

“You’re not going dressed like that are you?”

“I’m going to reject a boy, that’s not going to take me more than a minute.”

Yamamoto could only sigh as he felt bad for the boy, but a really good question popped up, “Is Tsuna even gay?”

Everybody looked at Yamamoto, then at the door Tsuna left out of and wondered.  
…  
Tsuna made it to the park at exactly 5 o’clock. He went into the park looking for a kid that might be alone. As he did he noticed that there were a lot of couples out and kids playing around. He couldn’t help but noticed that a kid with dark green hair and a cow print backpack was sitting there looking lonely and a bit lost. Tsuna tried to wrack his brain on where he seen this kid before, but nothing came up and he continued on through the park.

He felt somebody touch him and Tsuna turned and almost knock the person out. It was Kyoko, Ryohei younger sister. She was about to say something, before he put a hand up and went the other way. Kyoko could only look on slightly confused at the boy action, but waited to see what it was all about.

Tsuna walked to the tree he saw the boy in the Namimori uniform. 

The boy was tall and he had brown hair and green eyes. He seemed nervous.

“Thanks for coming out to see me Sawada-san, I’ll keep it brief, I like you, will you go out with me?” The boy bowed and peaked up at Tsuna, but he was already gone.   
Tsuna was halfway out the park with Kyoko who was going on and on about her onii-san health, thankfully ignoring the obvious love confession she just seen and the harsh rejection the kid received.

“Ah thanks for the flowers, you gave to my brother, he liked them and he surprisingly was able to smile despite what happened to him.” Tsuna nodded. “Would you like to see him?”

Tsuna stopped and thought about. Did he want to see him? He felt something pushed him to do so, so he nodded. 

Maybe he’ll get one step closer to why he have those dreams.


	8. Teal

Ryohei Sasagawa was sitting in his room. He looked at his boxing gear and he couldn’t understand why. Why would they do this to him? He didn’t do anything wrong other than being himself. Sure back when his mom was alive he was a lot quieter and he was such a momma’s boy. Always doing something to please her and make her smile. She was constantly sick due to her cancer, so there wasn’t much they could do. His mother managed to deliver Kyoko safely despite the doctors warning her that her having another child might make her health worst, but she was determine to have Kyoko.

During that time, Ryohei was learning how to play the violin since it was his mother favorite instrument. He went to practice every day and he was always eager to show his mom what he learned. It was the day of his first recital and his mom and dad was supposed to come, but his mom health took a turn for the worst. His mom at first had a year and a half to live, it was reduced to a week. The cancer cell came in droves and the doctors just couldn’t understand what happened. 

Ryohei shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to reminisce over his mother death. Wrong time. Wrong time. He slapped his face and reached under his bed and pulled out a violin case. His dad bought him a new one in hopes that he’ll play again, even if it was just one time. He didn’t, but he always made sure to take care of his violin and made sure it was in tip top shape. After all not taking care of the violin was like disrespecting his mother. He wasn’t going to do that.

“Onii-san, I’m home, I brought a guess over,” Ryohei wonder who it could’ve been.  
…  
Tsuna entered the house right being Kyoko. He thought that Kyoko parents must both have a really good job to have a house in this area. He looked around the house and saw that it was a little bit messy, but he didn’t say anything of course.

Kyoko laughed awkwardly, “Sorry about the mess, it’s just the neighbors won’t stop sending stuff over and I never really got the chance to sort this stuff out.” She removed books, first aid, food, more books, sympathy cards, and more sympathy cards. Tsuna pick up a book, ‘Sign Language for Kids’, the book looked really old.

Kyoko saw it and she looked slightly miserable.

“My neighbor has a child who’s mute and since they didn’t need it anymore they thought we should have it,” Kyoko flopped down in a chair and motion for Tsuna sit too. “They even offered to tutor him as well.” Tsuna said nothing so Kyoko kept going. “The doctors said that he may not be able to speak since the chemicals did a lot of damage to his throat and if it did get better, he’s not going to sound the same. It’s a good thing he isn’t a singer.” She laughed by herself. Tsuna felt bad for her since she’s handling this case all by herself. Her parents must be somewhere completely unaware of what’s going on.

“So you’re still going to sue the school?” Tsuna asked so quietly and suddenly that Kyoko jumped.

Kyoko sighed, “I might not since it’s such a hassle, Ryohei isn’t too torn up about it,” she looked at the ceiling. “And what’s done is done, I can sue the school, but that’s not going to fix anything, everybody is going to go on with their life either not caring or not knowing. I might as well leave it be, the only thing I want is the science teachers fired because that was irresponsible to leave the labs open like that, I want the boys to pay up, I want a lot of compensations from them, and I want the school to accommodate for whatever Ryohei need.”

Tsuna thought that it was completely fair.

“Onii-san, I’m home, I brought a guest over,” she left Tsuna in the living room while she disappeared off to the kitchen.

Tsuna heard a door open from upstairs and he realized just how quiet this place was. He saw Ryohei come down the stairs looking confused as he was probably wondering who could possibly want to see him. Ryohei walked into the living room and saw Tsuna.

“That Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was the first one to visit you at the hospital and gave you those flowers.” She nodded her head in the direction of the orchids. Ryohei bowed in thanks. Kyoko put the drinks down and left the boys to their devices.

Ryohei and Tsuna stared at each other for a while. Ryohei then picked up a pad and a pen and wrote on it.

-Not that I’m trying to be rude, but why are you here?

“Dunno, felt the need to be here, plus I wanted to know if you’re alright.” Tsuna shrugged.

-Can’t be any better. I’m alive now I just have to cope.

The two sat in stony silence. There wasn’t much to say. It’s not like Tsuna knew who the boy was because he literally just met him today. Plus he don’t talk much anyways.

-Thanks for coming. You seem to the only one who is genuinely concern about my health and not trying to be nosy with fake smiles and sympathies. I really needed some honesty right now, because I’m not too sure about what to think now. I’m really confused.

“That’s understandable.” Tsuna said. “So what are you going to do?”

Ryohei wrote something then scratched it out. Then he wrote again and scratched it out once more. Then he wrote one more time:

-Nothing. It’s not like my voice will come back if I did do something. I tried to get angry, but as my mom said, ‘There is no use in getting angry over something you can’t get back, instead get even or move on.’ I won’t get even because I know I’ll kill them, I’m not bragging about my strength I just know. I’ll move on and try to get use to not having a voice. 

Tsuna nodded and took a tissue off the stand next to him and move to wipe Ryohei tears away. It didn’t matter what mature front you put on. When you’re upset, you’re upset. When you’re hurt, you cry. It made no difference with him.

Ryohei cried on Tsuna for what seemed to have been an hour, before Ryohei somber up and smile. He mouth, ‘Thank you.’ Tsuna just nodded and bid his farewell until they meet in school hopefully.   
…  
Tsuna was trying to take the long way back home, but he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling of wanting to go to the Sakura Park again. He didn’t know what could be there that he wanted to see, but he went anyways.

Retracing his steps through the park he noticed the dark green hair boy with the cow print backpack sitting on the park bench again. It was like the boy was a statue. He seemed to never have moved from the spot since he saw him earlier that day and in his dream. And that’s when it hit Tsuna. He seen the boy in his dreams, the same way he saw Ryohei. 

Tsuna sighed. He guessed he was supposed to help the boy out as well. Tsuna thought about all the people that were pushed into his life because of a dream or by some strange circumstance that he would usually ignore and viola he had associates or…can he really still call them that?  
….


	9. Fate or Destiny

“Do you believe in fate?”

“Sorry I’m atheist.”

“Not that kind of faith, I mean fate as in f-a-t-e?”

“Oh that kind of fate, well,” thinks about it. “I believe there are some things to be out of your control, so yes I believe in fate, but I don’t like to be control by it.”

“Well I guess that mean you hate destiny too?”

Gets aggravated, “I think that’s a good name to name your baby girl, but I hate for it to be used against somebody, because destiny spells out doom to me.”

Tilts head curiously at such a strong reply, “Why you say that?”

“It’s like telling somebody you have no choice in the matter, like saying you’re destined for greatest knowing you’re doom to failure in life, it’s like saying you’re destined to be a great doctor instead you kill everybody on your table. I don’t buy destiny. I hate it. I hate when adult use that word to curse their children with it because that’s how they become so mad in life.”

“What if destiny did work for them?”

Snorts sarcastically, “Well whoopee-damn-do for them, but what about the rest of them?”

“The rest of them?”

“Yeah the rest of them,” looks at the other person as they seemed to have forgotten the ones that suffers for said “destiny”. “Even if it works out for them, who’s to say their happy when it happens. Tell me, do you believe in destiny? Do you even like destiny?”

They think about it, “I believe it’s something you can’t control.”

“Well damn that sounds a lot like fate.”

“Isn’t fate and destiny the same thing?”

“Yes and no, there’s subtle differences, but can you make out the difference between them?” Looks at the two, “You can pull out a dictionary and look up the two words and find that the definitions for the both of them are not that different from each other.”

Fate-The development of events outside a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power.

Destiny- 1. The events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future.

2\. The hidden power believed to control what will happen in the future; fate.

“When you read it, it sounds the same. When you pick out words they merely describe each other. So in the end they’re the same.”

Walks to a glass orb and watch people move on with their lives not concerned about other things other than the fact what was laid out for them and only of few of them actually knows that somewhere some supernatural forces is telling them that this is what they’re supposed to do and choose to go down another path. Whether it was their destiny to do so or whether it was fate at hand. They’ll never escape the vicious cycle because in the end it was fate/destiny telling you to do so.

“We govern these humans in everything they do, we determine whether they make it at life or they fail at life. Everybody is not meant to make it to the top of the food chain and the ones that aren’t meant to make it manage to beat their way up there. So what do we call it then when they defeat fate/destiny, if they manage to get away from it?” The other two just looked at each other.

“There are some people who are meant to have people in their lives, some aren’t meant to meet them until another life time if they’re meant too, but does that mean love is stronger than fate/destiny? Or is it time simply intervening. Time, paradoxes, past, future, here and now, then and there. What does that mean? Why is it that if you travel to the past you have to be careful not to mess it up unless you want to destroy the future? Why is it like that? Should it really matter? The past has already happen, should you be able to do whatever you want because the past is simply the past.”

The others look, “So where are you going with this? Are we even talking about fate/destiny anymore?”

Looks at them, “I never got off the topic. Just take a look at this human.” They see a boy with brown hair and eyes. He was surrounded by a bunch of other boys, one had black hair and brown eyes you could tell he was easy going, the other had silver hair and green eyes and was obvious he was a hothead, but he manage to keep it too himself, then there was another boy obvious a few years younger, but for some reason instead of his hair being black it was green, what was that all about. “We all remember this boy in the middle right?” They nodded. “You know he was supposed to have die six years ago. This was supposed to have been the way he died: His “friends” was supposed to push him into the well; he breaks his neck when he reaches the bottom. That didn’t happen.” One of them clutched their neck at the thought. “His “friends” were supposed to bury him alive, they ran off instead. He was supposed to drown and because he couldn’t swim and the mud would’ve dragged him down, his mother found him. His mother wasn’t supposed to find him period. Instead a little boy told her where he went too and that’s how he’s alive now. So what that say?”

“He cheated death.”

They were quiet. “He wasn’t supposed to live, his so call destiny was to die and the rest of them wouldn’t have met and over half of them would’ve been dead, but here they are alive and well if not traumatized by their past.”

“Well apparently they have something stronger going on from them. Maybe it’s best to leave it be, because we’re simply entities. He’s meant to be something more, they all are.   
Fate and destiny can’t even touch him, them. We can only watch and observe what they’re supposed to be in the future, if they have one.”

“But what about his dreams?”

“What about them?”

“What do they mean?”

“I don’t know.”

“But they’re the reason why he’s still possibly living and his future is turning out the way it is.”

“If that’s the case then let it be. Maybe he is fate or destiny that’s why he’s able to carve his own life. We’re simply just entities meant to govern other people lives that are meant to be rules by fate/destiny."


	10. Striking Emotions

Winter was quickly arriving and Lambo already took over the kotatsu. Tsuna rolled his eyes and ruffled Lambo’s mini afro. Lambo showed a picture of when he was a kid and his name was spot on considering the boy hair was a curly afro that was all over his head. Adorable that it was, Tsuna glad that his hair didn’t look like now. Lambo grew up to be one of those “cool geeky” like kid. His hair wasn’t going to do the trick.

Lambo was twelve years old, but when he took a test to see if the grade that Nana was trying to put him at was accordingly, he ended being in Tsuna class no thanks to Reborn. So now, the lunch crew was crowded with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Reborn, and now Lambo. 

Tsuna didn’t care about the extra body, he was just glad that Lambo was still somewhat innocent enough not to get traumatize by his family, who had harshly kicked their own child out of the house.

“Oi Tsuna,” Tsuna looked up to see Lambo was knocked out on the table, there was no clinking in the kitchen so his mother must be somewhere else in the house, and he had apparently doze off on the couch. “Go take a bath and go to bed.” Tsuna figured out a while ago, just to do what Reborn tell you to do because one, Reborn isn’t an ordinary baby, two, Reborn can be scary, and three, Tsuna can almost guarantee that Reborn was stronger than he was and he had no interest in finding out if that notion was a fact. Oh and four he’s almost sure that Reborn could read minds, if not that, body language. 

Tsuna let those thoughts guide him to the restroom. He trusted Reborn to get Lambo to bed.  
…  
When the door shut to the restroom, Lambo was the first to speak up.

“Why is the world strongest hitman here in this small town?”

Reborn took out a green gun and pointed it at Lambo. “Don’t think you can interrogate me.” Lambo put his hands up in mock surrender.

“Me interrogate you,” Lambo laughs. “Oh that’s funny. It was just a simple question. I find it odd that you’re in a place like this. He’s not even aware of the mafia and he doesn’t really need to be tutored in anything. It was merely an observation.”

Reborn smirk, he had to give the boy some credit that he didn’t piss himself at being held at gun point by him. A lot of grown men would’ve put up false bravados just to make themselves look tough, but he didn’t. 

“I’m here base on a favor and that’s all you need to know.”

Lambo nodded, he was smart he’ll figure the rest out later or just ask.

“Now my question, Lambo Bovino of the Bovino family, a small one granted, but they make weapons and the one weapon that…impressed a lot of people was the ten year bazooka. You’re also rumored to be Telto Bovino son and prodigy in weapon making as well. What are you doing here?”  
Lambo sighed and winced at the memory as to why he was there in a small town in Japan, hundreds of miles away from Italy. It’s quite simple really. He was on the run from his family.

“My family hate me to be blunt about it,” he wasn’t sure if Reborn wanted to hear his life story or not, but since he wasn’t interrupted or anything he assumed it’d be safe to continue. “Twelve years ago, Telto Bovino, was a man who wasn’t going to get married, however running a mafia business, you have to have an heir to take over should anything happen to you. But seeing how he had a small mafia family and was barely heard of he was safe for the time being. He had plenty of workers to choose from to be his successor, but he never chose one. It was exactly twelve years ago when he stumble upon me. The baby he found in the dumpster. Now him, being from the slums and knowing what it’s like, hearing a baby crying shouldn’t have bothered him, but long story short on that, he found me. He told me himself, there was something about me that he couldn’t ignore like he would with others. So he took me in. At first everybody in the family though he was just going to take me in so I can be a lackey or just something to entertain the maids with. But to the Bovino family surprise, he adopted me and made me heir to the family.” Reborn pulled his fedora down. There was no need to guess how things went from there. “So you can guess what happen from there. All of them were angry. They wanted that position. All of them dreamed of how big they could make the family if they controlled it, but now it was in the hands of a baby.” Lambo smiled as he thought of all the lies and deception that went through the family. How much he was hurt or somebody else was hurt in the crossfire. “At first I was just a regular baby who couldn’t do anything at all, it wasn’t until I somehow manage to get into the lab was where I found my talent. I was able to read and understand complicated equation, scientific terms, and all that good stuff. Telto, convinced me when I got older to work in the labs too. He figured since I was going to be a future boss and all I should know what my men were doing for me. In the end all it did was pissed the others off. You think after the family accomplished something like time traveling that you know they feel at the top, no my weapons are what made the family know especially when Verde took interest in me. Again a blow to their pride. Anyways to wrap things up, boss died suddenly and the family was mines to lead, unfortunately the others thought otherwise. They all tried to kill me, but I escaped with money, their prize possession, and blew up the lab.”

Reborn grunted, “Why didn’t you fight back?”

Lambo shrug. “I didn’t want to, I’m not interest in being a boss, and I love science too much to even be bothered by it. I want to lead a small team of scientist and rise to the top. I want to be on equal ground with Verde. If not that, work with him. Honestly I have a lot of things I want to do in life, but being a mafia boss isn’t what I want to be.” Lambo stood up and walked to the stairs. “This all could’ve been avoided, if my family didn’t try to attack me and I could’ve passed my title off to someone else, but they thought killing me would be the answer. I can only imagine that they’re killing each other on who can lead the Bovino family or not. Quite stupid if you ask me though.” 

Tsuna came out of the bathroom, half asleep. Reborn knew Tsuna fell asleep in there again, but at least he was sleeping on his own without extra help from Yamamoto.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. “Are you okay over there?”

Reborn leapt on Tsuna head and patted it. “I’m fine. Get to bed.”

There was no denying it. He had a soft spot for Tsuna and…Nana, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and even the brat upstairs. He hopes that opening his heart doesn’t get anybody killed. He doesn’t want to bury another love one.


End file.
